


Underneath the Christmas lights

by himunojutsu3363



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Happy Sherlock, M/M, Tired John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himunojutsu3363/pseuds/himunojutsu3363
Summary: John had shopped for Christmas and managed to get a leave. It was upto Sherlock to untangle a trapped John from the Christmas lights and have the guts to present his proposal, in a literal sense.





	Underneath the Christmas lights

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Navidad! Ik it's too early. But whatever. The title is a song by Sia. Its really nice. Listen to it! Adios!

John yawned as he staggered down Baker Street, bags and bags of groceries bunched in his hand. Christmas was right around the corner, so John wanted to be prepared. He coughed once to clear his scratchy throat, and it obviously didn't work. He managed not to collapse while he was unlocking the door, and staggered up the stairs, yet again, as if he were a zombie, which he had become after working non stop at the hospital. He didn't have the strength to unlock another door, so he simply banged his head on it and left it there, expecting Sherlock to get the message. He probably did, because he heard footsteps. The door was yanked open, and down went John, with all the groceries, but a smiling Sherlock caught him. John huffed as he was dragged closer to Sherlock, but he smiled into the warmth of Sherlock’s chest that rumbled with his laughter. 

“ Someone's full of Christmas spirit”. 

John grumbled as he bent down to take off his shoes. “If I'm not full of it now, the shopping will never be done, and we'll be left eating cheap pudding and Christmas crackers left over in the aisles of the supermarket. And you'll never get your present either”. Sherlock brightened up at the mention of a present. He helped John put the groceries away, and marvelled over the newly bought Christmas themed jelly beans as John collapsed on the couch, without bothering to remove his jacket. He had barely fallen asleep when his jacket was shrugged off him. John blinked and coughed tiredly as he turned his attention to his disgruntled lover. “John, sleeping in a wet coat with that sore throat of yours doesn't look promising. How many times have I told you to not to overwork yourself? Come to bed right now”.  John nodded blearily as he was ushered inside. He had finally gotten used to Sherlock’s little deductions, that still amazed him. He fell asleep, curled next to Sherlock, encompassed in their temporary but warm shelter full of love and duvet and, and  Christmas! 


End file.
